


Broken and Forgotten

by ObliviWrites



Category: Rapturefell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All The Ships, Death, Fluff, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Rapturefell, Shipping, Underfell, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviWrites/pseuds/ObliviWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The underground if full of bloodthirsty monsters that want their revenge on the humans on the surface for trapping them down in the mountain of Ebott. Their leader, Asgore, vows to free his people by killing seven humans and extracting their souls and absorbing them, becoming a god and being able to break the Barrier.</p><p>Many humans fall down, six in total until they stop coming.</p><p>Little do the monsters know, there is a human by the name of Frisk in the underground who lives in the ruins thanks to the two goat monsters, Toriel and Asriel. The human lives in the ruins for years upon years going undetected.</p><p>Enter our main character, the eighth human, Chara. A human who was pushed down into the mountain, Ebott. Falling into the underground.. they then look for a way out. This is how the story begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I AM PROBABLY SHIT AT WRITING. JUST SO YOU KNOW
> 
> I'M MOST LIKELY SHIT.
> 
> PRETTY MUCH SHIT.

You think falling into a pit of flowers would be painless.. but not when you're falling from the top of Mt. Ebott, one of the biggest mountains in this country. Falling from it is sure the be lethal. Its a scientific fact at this point and time. But someone.. no. Seven people have proved that wrong.. And its about to be eight people as someone is pushed down the edge of that famous mountain where seven people had went missing.

"See you at deaths door" A man scoffed as he pushed a person down the cliff.

"Wha-" Before they could react.. they were falling; falling into the mountain with a large drop.

And thats how the story starts. It starts with a push.. and our main character falling down into the place that was rumored monsters were sealed down a long, long time ago. Back in the days of old.

Plop. Snap. Screaming.

"Shit!" They growled loudly, holding their leg.. They must've broken it when they fell. No surprise there. 

They were of course questioning their survival. It was kind of a shocking coincidence to survive since so many people had fallen and never came back up considering there were vines that could work as a ladder but of course they couldnt because the may have broken their leg. 

Speaking of a broken leg.. They have scratches all over their body. from rolling down the side of the mountain. Even some of their brown sweater was ripped, showing some of their pale skin.

"I have to.. Get out of these flowers.." It hurt to speak, they hit their throat most likely. It wouldnt be a surprise if they did.

Everything hurt to move but they had to get out of those flowers as they seemed to crawl on the dirt ground, pushing their non broken foot against the ground to try and propel themselves forwards apart from clawing at the ground with fervor. They seemed determined to everyone that could see them... which was of course no one. No one was down in this place.

So they thought until they heard a male voice.

"Frisk! One fell down!" Tne white goat creature sounded worried, their red eyes looking upon our main characters own red. "Frisk hurry and get mom!" He shouted, looking back at a human in a black robe.

Their eyes widened when they saw the other human.. People survived down here? ..And what was this creature that resembled a goat? It couldnt be a monster.. That was impossible. Those rumors were untrue of course.

And just like that. The eighth human blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~

"nngh.." They groaned, holding their head. It hurt but.. it didnt? They looked around the room.. it was warm, comforting red with a nice wooden floor. Were they.. home? No. This wasnt home. Not at all. Their home was smaller.. and so was their room. This room was way bigger. 

They werent hurt.. thats strange. Their leg was broken and they had scratches all over their body.. they were also in new clothes. A black T-shirt along with some black pants.. Wait someone undressed them?! They sat up quickly, their face a slight pink. Well.. If they were injured.. It would make sense so they forgave whoever helped them. They looked over to the door, finding a black trench coat along with some black boots.. Thank god they gave them that.

They stood to their feet, giving a soft yawn, pushing back their slightly messy brown hair. They put on their given shoes.. they seemed to be a bit taller.. were these sort of heels? Well at least it doesnt seem like they are so they were fine. They really didnt like the whole heels look.. it didnt fit them.

Enough about our main characters fashion sense. They put on the coat and pulling it forward a bit to make sure it fit.. And it did luckily. They opened the door seeing a person who wore a black robe with a strange red symbol in the middle. Their milky blue eyes widened as the jumped back in surprise.

"O-Oh I'm sorry! I was just going to check on you.. You had a pretty bad fall like I did.." They seemed concerned unlike most of the humans that they used to know.

A slight smile rose on our main characters face from the concern. "Heh.. Its alright...." They dragged on their sentence slightly 

"Frisk!" They spoke quickly, straightening their posture. They cleared their throat. "My name's Frisk" Then they returned their smile. "Nice to meet you..." And they did the same thing in return

"Chara." They told them. "My name.. Its Chara."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chara.." They whispered, putting their hand on their chin. "That's a nice name." Their eyes softened slightly like they somehow trusted Chara more now that they told them their name.. or at least that's what Chara is thinking.

They blinked like that had never really been said to them. They even felt a little bashful for no reason and it made them feel a slight anger at themselves but that could be fought back. "Well so is Frisk" They nodded then something came to mind. "Hey Frisk.. I have a question." They began then started again before Frisk could respond. "How am I healed? I thought I broke my leg and had cuts and bruises all over my body" They seemed confused.

Frisk looked behind them then took Chara by the hand, walking over into the living area where a white fuzzy figure was sitting and reading a book. Chara had to blink a bit, and rub their eyes to make sure this wasn't some weird hallucination or something of that nature.. then pointed at the fuzzy being with black horns. "Wha.." They seemed shocked.. well who wouldnt be. Frisk wasnt ever for one thing.. but Chara really didnt know that. 

Seeming to realize that people were in the room, the white creature stood to their feet, closing their book. "Oh has my fur gotten into your eyes?" The creature sounded worried and female. She looked... like a goat of some sort. A giant anthropomorphic goat with black horns and red eyes, wearing the same thing as Frisk were. "Oh! I'm sorry" She quickly apologized. "My name is Toriel. Guardian of the ruins" She let a slight smile show on her face. "I bet you havent seen things like me or Asriel.. We're in a place called the underground and-" Before she could continue her exposition, Chara cut her off.

"So the legends are true.." They murmured, putting a hand on their chin, thinking then looking back up at the monster known as Toriel. "Wait so there are more monsters?" They asked, red eyes meeting red. 

Toriel blinked. "Yes, my child." She nodded. "There are more monsters in this place but..." She looked hesitant about speaking about something as she closed her mouth.

"But they're dangerous." A male voice was heard as another goat creature walked back from the kitchen. He pushed some of his 'bangs' back which were actually longer tufts of fur. "They're to be honest, very shitty monsters" He told the fallen human as he stretched lightly.

"Asriel! Language" His assumed mother scolded.

"Yea.. Got it" He rolled his eyes, letting out a soft yawn.

They looked at Frisk who nodded along with Asriel and what he was saying as if they knew what they meant by that. "Yes.. But there's one monster that keeps coming to talk to me and Toriel" They told Chara.

Toriel let a slight smile show on her muzzle when Frisk mentioned the monster in question. "He is a very kind monster.. at least to us" She told them, putting down her book on the chair. "Would you all like some pie?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yea I'll take some" Asriel spoke blandly as he walked into his room. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me" He told them, opening his door then walking inside, shutting the door behind him

Chara nodded and Frisk gave a grin. "Always, Toriel! Your food is always the best" They beamed, making Toriel give a gentle smile. 

"Alright you two, I'll be back when the pie is done" She kept her gentle grin as she walked into the kitchen.

After a while, Chara looked over at Frisk. "So the monsters are terrible beings, Huh?" They asked

"..Well thats what Toriel says" Frisk seemed like they hesitated for a moment. 

They looked confused. "What do you mean by 'thats what Toriel says?'" They asked.

Frisk bit their lip like they knew something but didnt speak. "Well the monster who talks to us seems pretty nice so thats one thing by what I mean!" They gave a fake smile.. that was obviously fake. Frisk was most likely the shittiest liar that Chara had ever came across.. but Chara of course kept their mouth shut because they really didnt want to upset their new friend.

"..Whats your age, Chara?" They asked quickly to change the subject.. and they changed it drastically. Drastically enough to confuse Chara

They blinked their crimson eyes. "...twenty-two" They answered with slight confusion. "You?"

"I've been here for so long I've forgotten how old I am.." They chuckled. "But I guess.. around twenty-four" They guessed.

"Huh..You're older than me yet you're shorter than me" They let a smile show on their face as they put a hand on Frisk's head, making them feel how short they were.

"Dont make fun of my height! I'm at your chest! I'm just fine how I am" They pouted.

"Geez, calm down, Frisk" They laughed softly, ruffling their hair then a question came on their mind. "Hey.. Frisk.." They started

Their milky blue eyes looked up at Chara as they raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I'm going to ask Toriel if I can leave this place."

"Wait Chara don-" Before Frisk could finish, as if on cue, Toriel walked into the room, clasping her... paws together

"Okay now who's ready for some pie?" She asked cheerfully.

Chara put on a serious face. "Toriel.."

"How do I leave this place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr! If you want to check it out here's the link!  
> http://rapturefell-au.tumblr.com/


	3. Rewrite of C2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original C2 was pissing me off so i'm rewriting it. Yes there will be another update today.

A kind smile made its way onto Frisk's face. "Thats a nice name. I like it" They gave a soft laugh 

"And I like Frisk as well" They nodded softly, returning the smile. 

A question found itself into Chara's mind. How were they healed? Well Frisk should know that. "Hey Frisk, Question." They began

"Hm?" They raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" They asked

"How did I get healed? I mean.. How is even possible? I thought I broke my leg" 

"Oh!" The clasped their hands together. "Its possible because I did it!" They told them simply. They seemed very proud of themselves. "I've been working on my magic for years and I finally had the chance to test it out on someone! I'm glad that it worked" They seemed very cheerful at the fact that they did their magic right. 

"Healed me.." They blinked and thought a bit. "Magi- What? That stuff exists?" They questioned like they would question almost everything in this place. 

"Oh yes." Frisk nodded. "Every single being has something called MP in them. They just need to learn how to use it. Even you have MP." They explained then thought on what else to say. "Oh but monsters have more control over their MP because they are indeed magical creatures" They continued going on explaining. "Ms. Toriel and Asriel are both monsters so they can use their magic." They used an example.

"Wait so who's Toriel and Asriel?" They asked, raising an eyebrow before putting their hands in their pockets. "And.. monsters?" They seemed like the most confuse person at this moment in time.

"Oh I can show you those two" They grabbed Chara's arm and dragged them into the other hall where Chara saw stairs that lead down somewhere.. They'd have to check that out sometime. Eventually they were dragged into the living room where there were two white goat creatures with black horns.

"What if Frisk's magic didnt work? What if the other human is hurt still?" the much older monster who sounded female spoke in a worried tone

"I assure you it worked." The younger male goat creature spoke in a flat tone. "I saw the cuts fade with my own eyes." He told his mother. He seemed to be.. in a adult like state at least thats what Chara thought.

"But what if it didnt work?" she persisted

"Mom. It worked." He then pointed to Chara. "See?" He had a tired smile on his face. "I was right"

"Oh you're awake!" She stood to her feet, giving a sigh of relief, seeing that they were okay.

They blinked. Wait what. They stared further then slowly nodded. "Yeeeea... I am" It was a bit.. confusing to hear talk of monsters and magic and more things of this nature.

"My name is Toriel, Guardian of the ruins" She introduced herself. "And this is Asriel, My son" She put a hand on her son's shoulder to introduce him.

"Yo" He lifted his hand, giving another smile. He had bags under his eyes.. Well he does seem tired. 

Chara looked bewildered still but that wasnt uncommon considering everything that was going on. 

"You must be confused..."

"Chara." 

She nodded. "I am a monster, as is Asriel." She informed the newer human. "This place is called the Underground. A place filled with different kinds of monsters and magic" She told them. "All beings have magi-" Before she could continue, Chara cut her off.

"Frisk told me this earlier" They told her.

Toriel seemed a little surprised then nodded once more. "very well." 

They all went silent after a while since no one really had much to say.

"Well.. Would you three want some pie?" She asked, a slight smile showing on her face. 

"I'll take some" Asriel yawned, stretching a bit before walking towards the hallway. "Come get me when its done. I'll be in my room" He then walked out of the room with heavy footsteps.

Toriel then stood from her chair, walking towards the kitchen then entering.

Chara and Frisk looked at each other for a while until Chara spoke. "...Wanna play the question game?" They asked.

"Whats the question game?" Frisk raised their brow in confusion. 

"Well.. I ask a question then you answer then you ask a question." They explained. "Its a pretty simple game." They added.

Frisk had to think about it for a bit before nodding then starting the game. "Hm.. How old are you?" They asked

"22. How tall are you?" 

"5'2, What's--" Before they could finish Chara began laughing. "What?!" 

"You're so adorable! 5'2!" They laughed, grinning a bit.

"Shut up! How tall are you?!" They pouted with a sour look on their face.

"5'9." They smirked.

".....I hate you."

"I hate you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADD ON:
> 
> "Wait why are you laughing you can see our height difference!"
> 
> "Because I didnt think you were that short" they snorted, trying to hold back their laughter.
> 
> "...I'm done." They stood up and began walking away.
> 
> "No frisk come back!"


End file.
